Tuskegee University (TU) requests an Endowment Grant (RFA MD-03-004) under the S21 administrative and funding mechanism to continue building capacity and research infrastructure as well as facilitate minority health disparities research and other health disparities research. The main objective described in this proposal is to implement a nationally recognized, interdisciplinary research program in Integrative Biosciences with emphasis in molecular and cell biosciences, dedicated to the development and application of genomics, proteomics, and bioinformatics, and to address problems of health disparity in minority populations through the coordinated efforts of two participating colleges at TU and their faculties. This project will build upon research strengths of existing competitive faculties in the College of Veterinary Medicine, Nursing and Allied Health (CVMNAH), and the College of Agricultural, Environmental and Natural Sciences (CAENS). Together they demonstrate a recognized institutional strength in teaching excellence. Funding of this proposal will enable the University to increase research and research training capacities in its health professions schools and graduate science programs. Initially this effort will focus on establishing needed infrastructure and additional faculty at the University necessary to become nationally competitive, while at the same time, providing a nurturing interdisciplinary academic environment. The specific aims are to: 1) Build Research Infrastructure: By the end of academic years 2003-2004, TU will have strengthened the research and education infrastructure in the biomedical, behavioral and related areas to train African American and other minority and disadvantaged biomedical scientists; 2) Establish Research Program: By Fall 2004, TU will have implemented a new PhD. Program in Integrative Biosciences with emphasis on genomics, proteomics, bioinformatics, and molecular and cell biosciences that integrates basic and applied research targeted to health disparity studies; and 3) Build Human Capacity: By Fall 2004, TU will have identified, recruited, and retained three additional highly qualified under-represented minority faculty and at least ten students to the health professions with merit-based scholarships and thirteen graduate science students to graduate level programs by providing competitive stipends. The Integrative Biosciences Ph.D. program will assist in supplying the nation with well-trained African American and other underrepresented minority scientists by expanding and/or adding programs that effectively overcome educational and financial barriers to promote a diverse and strong scientific, technological, and engineering workforce for the twenty-first century.